What could happen?
by Luna Driver
Summary: Bobby never know what could happen on a random Saturday night. Especially when a half-drunk Piotr appears at his doorstep. Warning: Mature Content


Bobby was minding his own business - really, typing away on his computer. He wasn't doing anything bad, naughty, or disrupting. He was being a good little Internet geek, messaging back and forth online, clicking the **computer mouse** repeatedly every three seconds, fingers dancing across the keyboard at an amazing pace. His blue eyes glued to the screen, a small smile on his lips, a giggle or two, and the eighteen-year-old blonde was happy, tucked away in his messy room, up the stairs and away from his social life.

Little did he know there was someone prowling around the mansion, planning his demise.

John, Bobby's old room had disappeared with Magneto and Mystique shortly after their adventures at the lake. He leaned down, itching his foot through his sock, wrinkling his nose at the floor creaking outside his bedroom door.

His head immediately turned. The floor only creaked when weight was applied to it. _There was someone on the other side of his door_. Bobby bit his bottom lip, convincing himself it was just the old mansion, and the wind was pretty devilish at times. Yeah, it was the wind. Old mansion. No ones in the halls at this hour. He felt himself start to sweat. He leaned over, taking his pair of socks from his feet, and threw them to the other side of his messy room.

It was your normal Saturday night everyone asleep in their rooms. After another half hour, Bobby was planning on going downstairs, popping some popcorn and turning on the TV. Then, he'd go upstairs, take a nice, long hot shower, and go to sleep. It would be the perfect evening. No disruptions, no faults, just plain old leisure time. Honestly, what could go wrong?

Another creek outside his bedroom door, and the blonde was starting to panic. _Old mansion, it's an old mansion. And it's windy outside! Bobby, stop freaking out! _He couldn't brush the thought out of his mind. He bit his bottom lip again, grip tightening on the computer mouse in his hand as his palms started to sweat. He closed his eyes tight, and he could have _sworn _the creaking got louder. Almost immediately he jumped out of his computer chair and clenched his chest through his shirt feeling his heart pulsing. He had to swallow the lump of rust in his throat, eyes darting out wildly until the rested on the other door to he hallway. He froze. The creaking continued, his heart still beating rapidly. His eyes wide almost bugging out of his head. Sweating, breathing huskily. He almost couldn't take it.

That's when it happened. The gold doorknob, a pretty little golden yellow doorknob, _turned_. Ever so slowly. _It was turning! _His mind screamed. It turning agonizingly slow. Just kept turning like there was no end. His mind was twirling, filled with fear. He was terrified. And then, suddenly, the little golden yellow doorknob stopped turning. And the pretty brown oak door cracked open _just slightly_.

Of course, it was only able to crack open _just slightly _because Bobby pounced on the door, causing it to close, and he _locked_ it. Then, his eyes darted out to the door he was just at, so far away from him. _It wasn't locked. _His mind was urging him to run over and lock it, but his feet wouldn't move. It was as if he was stuck to the door. Sweat was still running down his face, eyes still bugging out of his head.

Finally, his body let him take a couple steps. _Only a few more… _His sweaty hand reaching out. Four steps, three step… two…. _So close_.

He screamed when the door flung open, and weight pushed him down to the floor. He could've sworn he was crying, but he couldn't really pay attention to what he was doing, more to as what he was _thinking_, or screaming for that matter.

There stood _Piotr_, his beloved boyfriend _Piotr, _or… his beloved friend Piotr, a least. Friends since the both came to the institute. They had kissed and made out a few times, still not exactly sure what to call this _thing_ they were. A couple? Not exactly. Friends? Defiantly no. And with this little stunt Piotr just did, Bobby wasn't sure if he- wait, why was Piotr locking the door?

"You ass! Do you know how scared I was?! I thought you-" He stopped, watching Piotr with curiosity and he stood there, forehead pressed against the cool wood of the door. Bobby pushed his body from the cold tile floor, still sitting. "Piotr…?"

His friend finally pushed his body away from the bedroom door, and turned around. Cerulean eyes met ice boy. The blonde gulped. _He knew that look._

"Sorry," Piotr spoke softly. "Logan spiked my drink while I was downstairs," A soft chuckle from those pretty lips. "He really got me thinkin'," Piotr bent down, knees hitting the tile of the floor, leaning into Bobby. Without warning, his lanky pale arms wrapped around the small, innocent boy. "I've been an idiot." His low voice whispered. Bobby looked up curiously, wondering what the hell his best friend was talking about. With those eyes looking hungrily at him, he couldn't help but blush.

"Pi-kumphff!" His voice was muffled as the older black haired boy pressed his perfect peach lips to the younger's rosebud mouth. Bobby wasn't sure if he wanted to submit to the delicious kiss as their lips meshed together in perfect harmony, or push Piotr away because he was angry for being scared. Before he could decide, Piotr already took his mouth off of the younger's. Without Bobby's approval, he felt a soft mewl of protest release from his throat. He quickly closed his mouth and knitted his brows together.

"I've been such an idiot…" Piotr whispered again. Bobby watched intensely, curious why Piotr was acting like he did something terrible, and he finally realized it, and was now pleading for redemption. Cerulean met ice blue, the blonde opened his mouth to speak, though no words came out. "Bobby," Piotr whispered. "I love you." Bobby's heart stopped. He stared at his friend, wide eyed. Piotr said his drink was spiked. Just… how spiked, exactly? "And I know…" Piotr started, taking a gasp of air and his narrowed eyes slid shut. "I know... I… know you probably... Don't return my feelings but…"

The black haired boy looked up, and Bobby saw right into Piotr's eyes. Hurt. He was so hurt and desperate. Did he really mean this? Did he really mean it when he said he loved Bobby?

"Piotr, look-"

"Bobby," He said breathlessly. "I need you so badly, and I've been so god damned stubborn to admit it." The blonde opened his mouth again to speak, but found he couldn't. He was swarmed with emotions of happiness and confusion, and possibly couldn't pinpoint the exact thing he felt for Piotr, but knew it was equal to more affection than the black felt for him. Bobby slowly thread his fingers in the older's hair, pulling Piotr's lips onto his own and sparking a heated kiss for the both of them.

Piotr pushed Bobby back onto the floor, nipping at the younger's pouting bottom lip. The blonde mewled and eagerly replied by opening his mouth, pushing his lips and hard as he could to Piotr's. The older moaned into Bobby's mouth, indulging his tongue in the sweet entrance of the blonde's lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around the other's slimmer body, raising his pale hand to rest in the back of his sweaty neck.

"Mm your sweaty, Bobby," Piotr whispered huskily, eyes narrowed to slits as he amusedly watched the boy below him. Bobby's still flushed face twisted with a hint of lust as he allowed Piotr to stand up, the black bringing him up with him. The blonde fell into Piotr's chest, mind suddenly hazy form all of his swarming thoughts. Piotr loved him. Piotr _loved_ him. He _wanted_ him, didn't just want to toy with him. This was _real_.

Piotr turned and grabbed the **shower curtain** and hastily pushed it aside. Before Bobby knew it, he was roughly pushed against the tiles of the shower, the curtain concealing the two alone. Piotr hurriedly stripped the two, while Bobby was doing his best to catch his breath. He was having a hard time, everything that was going on, and everything that was going to happen. It was maddening. So maddened with his thoughts, he was too occupied to notice the god before him, completely naked, as was himself.

The black haired Russian grabbed Bobby's growing erection, making him arch onto the wall as he cried out. Before he knew it, the water was running, lukewarm liquid cascading down his heated skin. Ice blue eyes fluttered shut, letting the older male completely control his slim pale body. Piotr smirked as the younger boy underneath him gave him utter control.

His grip tightened as he slowly pumped the blonde. Bobby reacted almost instantly, the black not believing how vocal Bobby had been, and curious to see how loud he could get. The blonde whimpered as more friction was added to his growing nee and he moaned louder, hot breath tickling the other's ear. The sensations, the pure bliss, Bobby could barely handle not bucking back.

Piotr smirked again as he looked down at his precious love interest, adoringly drinking up the moans and cries for more. Before long, Bobby started to slowly rock his hips under the pouring water, trying to make Piotr's hand faster, but he withdrew his hand before the blonde went too fast. Blue eyes flew open as he searched for Cerulean eyes, and before he could spot Piotr, a hot cavern encased his hard on.

He bucked instantly, nearly screaming as fingers instinctively weaved themselves in silver hair. The younger bucked more, pumping himself in and out of his best friend's mouth as Piotr teased his length with his devilish tongue and teeth. He was pushed even farther into the shower wall, his bare back pressing against cold tile, tepid water rolling down both of the males bodies. He continued to scream as Piotr continued to tease, and even in Piotr's time of need, he put away his begging, neglected length in order to please the boy he loved so much.

Two pale nimble fingers danced around on Bobby's wet cheeks, the very tips digging themselves through the crevice. Bobby shook with pleasure as the tips met his puckered entrance, and Piotr increased his speed in order to preoccupy the blonde for what was to come.

The devilish fingers instantly jammed themselves into the hole, the blonde wincing as the slight pain but continued to scream from the ecstasy nonetheless. Piotr started to pump his fingers in and out gently, then picking up pace as the blonde's moans escalated, until one split second where lightening flashed through Bobby's body, shaking it violently, and he screamed.

"Pi-Piotr! D-do... that... a-again...!" The black smirked around the leaking length in his mouth as he tried to find that spot again. After a few seconds of searching, he felt the blonde shake between him and the tile wall, screaming to the top of his lungs as he rocked in and out of the pale boys mouth. Piotr aimed for that particular spot and continued to jam his fingers in over and over. Bobby was making sounds the Russian couldn't get enough from, he was getting drunk off his moans and screams for more.

He was afraid the blonde would come too soon, so he took out his fingers and released the leaking erection form his hot mouth. Bobby immediately moaned in protest, missing the addictive feeling. The younger boy squirmed under the older boy's hold as Piotr greedily, like up the water on Bobby's neck. He bit down, getting a moan from Bobby. Watching the frail and sexy body twist and turn under him, Piotr just could take it anymore. fuck self-control.

He quickly positioned himself between Bobby's spreading legs, using pre-cum and water as lubrication. The tip met the younger's puckered entrance, and with an encouraging moan to continue, Piotr slowly pushed himself into the smaller, pale body under him. The water turned too hot as he entered the tight, tight, hot, tight hole. Bobby screamed, half loving the feeling, and half hating the feeling. his hands reached up to push Piotr away, but he involuntarily pulled him closer into a bruising kiss. Piotr used that as an invite to pull out.

He did, and pushed back in faster and harder than last time. Bobby moaned, immediately getting drunk off the oddly pleasurable pain as he older boy pulled back out and pushed back in. He continued this process until he could go in to the hilt, but alas, his self-control amounted to nothing, and he was being swallowed by amazing pleasures and the desire to ram into the small boy repeatedly. The ring of muscle around Piotr's throbbing erection tightened as he pulled out, and suddenly he could handle it anymore. He slammed back into Bobby, and he was greeted with a scream for more.

Thrusting in and out, he aimed for that sweet spot Bobby was screaming about earlier, and ended up hitting it every time, loving the mewls and moans escalating form that rosebud mouth. The grip on his dick became tighter as Piotr advanced, and it was so hot, so tight, he just couldn't get enough. He slammed and thrusted and banged the boy he loved into the wet, tiled wall. He wasn't able to stop, it was much too alluring and amazing to stop. His mind rejoiced in the pleasures and let his body take complete control as he went faster and harder, to satisfy Bobby's pleas of course.

It was so beautiful, the music they were creating as they screamed and moaned and thrusted their hips into one another. As Bobby pumped himself, Piotr leaned down and liked the juices running form the tip of his throbbing member, and Bobby couldn't control it. He screamed, releasing into Piotr's open mouth. His walls tightened even harder around Piotr, and with one hard thrust, he exploded into the beautiful boy underneath him. Bobby rode out his orgasm by stroking himself, with a little help from Piotr as he slowly moved in and out of the boy during his afterglow.

The shower's rushing water gathered all evidence of their activities and drained them down into a black abyss. Bobby and Piotr panted, the black haired Russian finally sliding himself out and their backs arched so perfectly together. The blonde immediately collapsed into the older boy's awaiting arms as he finished washing the both of them. He dragged their wet bodies from the bathroom, not worrying about the water mess, and climbed into bed. Piotr cocooned their bodies with warm blankets, drying their wet bodies in the process.

He kissed Bobby's temple, whispering his love for the boy, and was greeted with a clingy Bobby that attacked his torso with his arms, snuggling up to him protectively. The ice blue eyed boy smiled. He figured Piotr was sober enough now to decide if he really loved the blonde. He whispered a "Love you more" as he yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

They could talk more about what was to come in the morning, but for now, they would sleep, and enjoy the peaceful humming of their bodies as the afterglow died down and lulled them into a quiet slumber.

The best Saturday night Bobby ever had, that was for sure.


End file.
